


Bombini

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bees, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: Sherlock makes a new friend.Inspired by my friend @DeducingSHolmes, on Twitter.





	Bombini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdelbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/gifts).



> A 221B ficlet (221 words, and the last word starts with B) - for the 221B Summer Challenge prompt, Bees.

John opens his eyes and looks up at the beautiful blue sky above him. He had been walking through Regent’s Park with Sherlock, when they decided to take advantage of the sunshine; he must have fallen asleep while sunbathing. Sherlock is strangely silent beside him.

‘Sherlock? Have you burnt to a crisp yet?’

When he doesn’t get an answer, he turns to see his friend completely transfixed by a bumblebee resting on his left hand. He’s slowly stroking the insect’s furry back and smiling softly. 

‘Don’t tell me that’s same bee that was buzzing around you outside Speedy’s? Did you bee-nap it?!’

‘Yes, John. I _bee-napped_ her.’ He rolls his eyes. ‘Her name is Bombini.’

‘Bombini?!’ John laughs.

‘Yes! For goodness sake. It’s the name of the tribe of apid bees, from which the bumblebee originates. Have you not learnt _anything_ from me?’

‘Clearly not as much as I should have’, John mutters, standing and wiping the grass from his trousers. ‘I'm glad you've made a friend, Sherlock, but I think we need to get going. Your face is already turning pink.’

Sherlock gets up, careful not to dislodge the bee from his hand. ‘Fine. Come along, Bombini.’

‘Sherlock? You’re not bringing her with us.’

‘Why on Earth not’, he pouts.

‘Mrs Hudson will not let you have a pet bee!’


End file.
